One More Try
by gleeklover527
Summary: "If I could do it over I would. I wouldn't have left with a note. I would've stayed and we could have figured things out together. I wouldn't have run away because, I was scared." "You're not truly scared of anything." "I'm scared of you and the way you make me feel."


"So, you can sing too?"

Kristina dropped the makeup brush from her hand and looked into the mirror to see Parker standing behind her.

"Not really I just volunteered. It's for a good cause."

"I thought you were wonderful. Honestly. Kristina, you were amazing."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I just need to finish up here so I can go join my friends."

"You're not happy to see me?"

"Not at all."

Kristina walked past her without a second look. Parker stood staring at her reflection and wondering how their encounter had gone so wrong. Each time she pictured coming to see Kristina it had ended with an embrace, a kiss, or something more. She received none of the above. By the time, she walked out into the hallway Kristina was nowhere to be found. Leaning against the wall she sighed. Could it have gone any worse?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The answer to her question from yesterday was it could have gone worse. And it had. Today, she made the mistake of going to Perks to see Kristina and instead of getting to have a conversation Kristina took a break leaving Parker to be waited on by someone else. She sat and waited for twenty minutes to see if Kristina would reappear but she was nowhere to be found.

She was failing miserably in her quest to win Kristina over. She had sent flowers to the house only to be told by the delivery service that Kristina no longer lived there. It seemed like an impossible task to be back in the brunette's good graces.

"Okay, I'm going to take pity on you today."

Parker's head snapped to attention when she saw that there was now a beautiful woman across the table from her. Had Kristina somehow become more beautiful since the last time she had seen her? All signs were pointing to yes.

"Pity?"

"Parker, I don't know why you're here. I think you believe you're here to sweep me off my feet."

"Kris..."

"But I'm here to tell you that will never happen. I'm not wasting another minute on you."

"I quit teaching."

"That was a big decision." Kristina was visibly taken aback by the news, "Your idea or Amanda's?"

"It was my decision. Amanda and I are finished. The divorce was finalized six months ago,"

"Pardon me for not believing that."

"I deserve that." Parker absentmindedly began fiddling with her coffee cup, "I deserve everything you're putting me through."

"Then why don't you just leave?"

"Because, I have feelings for you."

Kristina didn't seem fazed by the admission, "I have to finish my shift."

"Kris..."

Parker groaned while Kristina walked away. No matter what she did it wasn't good enough. Kristina wasn't budging. Maybe she should just leave? Getting up from the table she heard Kristina laughing at something one of her customers had said. When she turned around and caught the girl's smile she knew she couldn't leave. She wanted to be with Kristina and come Hell or high water it was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When Kristina told, me you were in town and desperately trying to get her back I thought you would give up quicker than this."

"Alexis." Parker stood up from her table at the Metro Court, "Always a pleasure."

"We can skip the false pleasantries."

"Suit yourself." Parker returned to her seat and then motioned for Alexis to join her, "If you're going to have this conversation with me I would prefer we do it in a more civilized manner than you standing there berating me."

Alexis let out a humorless laugh and took the offered seat, "Don't you think it's a bit pathetic to be here chasing a girl that's obviously uninterested in you?"

"First, Kristina is a woman not a girl. And I think she knows her own mind. She doesn't need you fighting her battles. Secondly, Kristina can fight it all she wants but I know she has feelings for me."

"And how can you be sure of that Parker?"

"Because, beneath all of the hurt and anger she still looks at me like she cares. I know her."

"Do you love her?"

"I know that I could love her. I care about her so much. More than I've cared about someone in a long time."

"Parker, my daughter wants nothing to do with you. You're wasting her time and yours. Do us all a favor and go back to Wesleyan and your wife."

Parker held her tongue as Alexis stormed off and she resisted the urge to run after her. The woman had despised Parker from the moment she had heard her name spoken aloud. Nothing was going to change that.

"Thank you for defending me."

"Kristina!" Parker was so startled by the other woman's presence she accidentally knocked over her tea making it go all over the table, "Damn it."

Kristina couldn't fight back a grin at how flustered Parker was by her appearance. It wasn't often that the professor lost composure so for her to do it, just by the sound of Kristina's voice, spoke to the way Parker was feeling. Once Parker was finished cleaning the spill Kristina sat across from her.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"I'm glad I did." Kristina sighed, "I love my mother but I wish she wouldn't interfere with my personal life."

"I think she does it from a place of love if that helps."

"And a place of hatred for you." Kristina paused at Parker's wince, "No offense."

"I understand why she hated me I just wish she didn't. It would make it easier."

"Make what easier?"

"Being with you or being able to get close to you again. I know it's even harder when your family isn't a fan of mine. Not that they should be." Parker shook her head, "I'm not doing a very good job of trying to impress you."

"Is that what you've been trying to do?" Kristina arched an eyebrow, "I expected better from you. You're Parker Forsyth."

"You rattle me. You make me off-balance. I'm so unlike myself...in the best way!" Parker nervously played with her napkin, "I'm terrible at this."

"At what?"

"Wooing. You would think after years of being comfortable in my own skin that I would be better at it. I used to be much smoother than this."

"I never said you were bad at it. I just said I expected better." Kristina thought it was adorable that Parker was flustered by her. She never would have thought this side existed this time last year.

"Can you stay for dinner? A coffee? Anything?" Parker knew it came off desperate but she didn't care. This was the best interaction she'd had with Kristina since she had come back to town. She wasn't about to lose progress.

"I could stay for a dessert and coffee I suppose." The words weren't out of her mouth before Parker had gotten a waiter's attention to take her order.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"We could talk about what you've been doing since you got into town." Kristina noticed that the tension in Parker's body had slowly disappeared. And what a beautiful body it was. Just because she had no plans of seeing Parker in that way again didn't mean she couldn't appreciate what was in front of her.

"Writing mostly. Something about being here had inspired me."

"Could it be your present company?" Kristina teased and then her eyes softened when Parker nodded.

"Present company is undoubtedly my inspiration. You're the greatest muse in the world."

"Parker..."

Parker waited until the waiter brought Kristina her order before she spoke, "I know you heard me tell your mother that I care for you. That I could love you. The truth is part of me already does. But you scare me, Kris. You scare me because, my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest when we're together and then physically aches when we're apart. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll apologize a thousand times if it will help."

"Leaving me and then telling me you're not actually divorced counts as more than one mistake." Kristina took a bite of her cake and tried not to yell at the woman sitting across from her.

"If I could do it over I would. I wouldn't have left with a note. I would've stayed and we could have figured things out together. I wouldn't have run away because, I was scared."

"You're not truly scared of anything."

"I'm scared of you and the way you make me feel."

"I wish it was simpler. I wish I could just forgive you then have you take me in your arms and tell me you'll never leave me again. But that sounds like a movie and this isn't one. This is reality. The reality is as much as I may want you I can't trust you."

"I completely understand that." Parker's eyes burned with tears at the words and she noticed Kristina was having the same issue, "But I'm not giving up. I'm going to earn your trust."

"That would take a miracle."

"Where there is great love, there are also miracles."

"Willa Cather."

"You payed attention in my classes after all." Parker stood up and placed enough money on the table to cover the bill, "Have a nice evening, Kris. I'll see you soon."

Kristina wiped a tear from her eye as she watched Parker walk away, "Counting on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are obviously the most popular woman in Port Charles."

"Why would you say that?" Kristina accepted the flowers and slid the tip in the delivery man's hand.

"I've been working at the flower shop for five years and I've never delivered this much to one person." He shrugged his shoulders, "You must be pretty special to this Parker."

Kristina didn't respond just smiled as he walked away. Parker had been in town for two months and twice a week since she had received a new delivery of flowers. Since Parker didn't know where her apartment was they had been delivered to Perks. She remembered the first delivery and how Parker had sent it to her childhood home which ultimately resulted in semi-wilted flowers by the time they had reach her at Perks.

She had yet to tell Parker how much she appreciated the flowers because, when she admitted it aloud it meant she was softening. And she was. She had been since Parker had come to town but she was torn. Torn between what she truly wanted and what would happen if she got it.

Reading the card, she smiled at the words, "I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." It wasn't the first time Parker had said I love you to her. Ever since their conversation at the Metro Court she had written it several times. Some of the cards had been written with quotes, others with sweet words of love, and others that made her blush. Parker wasn't shy about her feelings for Kristina and even less shy about her desires for Kristina.

"Alex, can you cover?"

"Sure thing."

Kristina picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. Closing her eyes, she muttered a plea for the other woman to pick up.

"Kris?"

"I love it when you send me flowers."

"What?" Parker's tone showed that she was more caught off guard than Kristina thought she would be.

"I love it when you send me flowers. I love your cards that come with them."

"Well, I love you."

Kristina let out a sob at that. She needed that to be Parker's response. She needed to hear the confession of love in her ear.

"Can you come to me?"

"Yes, anywhere and anytime. Where do you want me?"

"I'll send you the address to my apartment. I'll meet you there."

"I'll be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you hungry?"

"I haven't eaten since breakfast. I've been writing all day. So, I could eat." Parker sat on the couch and accepted the food from the other woman. Kristina sat bedside of her and began pushing around her food with a fork.

"Can I read it?"

Parker turned to look at her, "My book?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want me to read it. If it's private I understand. I wouldn't want just anyone reading my journal."

"I would be honored if you would read it. I just ask that you give me your honest opinion."

"I'm sure it will be amazing." Kristina's insides practically shook as she spoke, "I've kept all of your cards you've sent me. I have them all in a box underneath my bed."

"I meant every word that I said."

"Some of your words were so beautiful and sweet."

"And the others?"

"The others were beautiful and very," Kristina licked her lips, "Honest."

"I want every part of you. I didn't think you would mind me telling you how much I appreciated you...all of you."

"When I give you a chance..."

"When?"

"It's going to happen. I want to be with you or at least try to be."

"Really? You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Kristina lightly brushed her lips against Parker's, "We'll take it slow?"

"As slow as you want. You're worth waiting for."

"Parker, I love you." Kristina couldn't hold back the words any longer and judging by the tears rolling down Parker's face she had made the right decision.

"I love you, Kris. I love you so much."

Parker kissed the top of her head and smiled. For the first time in forever she was happy. Truly happy. She would take it as slow as Kristina wanted just as long as she could end up with Kristina in her arms.


End file.
